


Little Finch

by DrowningDutchman



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Being Nice, Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-War, cute nicknames, going to gay clubs because they can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningDutchman/pseuds/DrowningDutchman
Summary: Young Freddy Finkel goes to the city,older Kurt Klenzendorf goes to the club like he used to.Buying a young man a drink in a club may never turn out this good.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Little Finch

Kurt visited these kinds of clubs quite often, or at the very least he used to. That was when he used to have a lot more free time, but after the promotions he made he had a lot less free time to just have some fun. It had taken him long enough to work up the courage to go to one of these clubs, but when he finally did, he felt finally free. He got to just talk to others like him and of course, drink. He even ended up having some more explicit fun with some of the men he talked to even if it was just to figure himself out at the time. As he entered and was put right back into the times he was here previously by a combination of the music and the inside of the club, he immediately went to get himself a drink at first, looking around seeing if he saw any of the people he used to go to the clubs with. He smiled and as he got himself a drink he was quickly waved over by a group of his old friends.

“Look who’s back with the common people, took you long enough! I guess being a career man took you away from having fun.” Ernst smiled and took Kurt with him to their table, smiling and telling everyone Kurt had seemingly found his way back to the land of the living. “So, it’s time for you to start explaining why you’ve been gone so long. We’ve been waiting for you to come back for a while now.”

Kurt chuckled and started explaining why he had been gone, explaining that he had gotten promoted that had left him with very little time to have fun. He also added that with the current state of things he was starting to get second thoughts about coming to the clubs often. The others waved him off, saying that things couldn’t really end up much different than they were, they weren’t widely accepted, so they had to take what they could. Kurt just smiled and sat back with his drink for a moment, contemplating what the others were saying. Kurt took a sip of his drink looking around for a moment, when he spotted someone who looked very out of place. A young man, he would guess him somewhere around 17 although Kurt was no good with ages. The young man really looked like he wasn’t sure what to do.

“You’re practically drooling over him, why don’t you go and say hello or something?” Kurt looked at Ernst who shook him from his thoughts as soon as he looked away from the young man. “You know, you’ve always had an easy tell when you’re interested in someone.”

“I’m not really in the mood for rejection tonight. He looked like he would not be into an old fart like me.” Ernst hit him on the shoulder when he said that and laughed at him

“You won’t know if he will reject you if you don’t try, he’s in a club known for mainly homosexuals, what are you so scared about?” Kurt sighed and looked at Ernst for a moment, soon getting up from his chair and smiling.

“If I get rejected, you owe me enough drinks to forget.” Ernst nodded and agreed at Kurt’s stupid proposal. Kurt finished his drink and first, went to the bar to get two drinks, one for himself and one for the young man because he looked nervous.

Kurt made his way over to the young man and smiled at him offering him the drink. “You look like you have no idea what you’re doing here, maybe something to calm your nerves would help.”

The young man smiled and nodded, thanking Kurt for the drink. He still looked nervous as he took a small sip from the glass.

“It looks like you really don’t come here often or at least have no idea what you’re supposed to do.” The young man smiled into his glass and looked at Kurt for a moment. The look just melted Kurt on the inside immediately.

“It’s my first time here, big city, nightlife…it’s just all new, I’ll warm up to it eventually.” The young man took a small sip again and suddenly his eyes went wide. “Oh Sorry, I’m Friedrich, please call me Freddy though. Freddy Finkel.”

“I like it, like a little finch. “Kurt smiled for a moment, taking a drink and smiling for a moment. “I’m Kurt… What brings a young man like you to a seedy club like this then, little finch?”

“I wouldn’t call it seedy.” Freddy smiled at him for a moment, looking at the drink in his hand and smiling. “I’m from the countryside, work on a farm with my family, it’s gotten to be time to bring the animals and things for market…I’m finally old enough to come and check this place out. It is pretty nice here.”

“Well, enjoy it for however long it’s going to last. I don’t think it will stay this way. It’s nice the way it is now.” He smiled and looked at Freddy again, smiling. “For now, though, you should try to have some fun here.”

Freddy smiled and nodded for a moment, looking at Kurt and smiling. “I hope things don’t change too much from this. I really like this place, what kind of things do you do here though? Besides drink and dance?”

“You can just do those two, find some friends maybe. People here are very open to talk to new people and welcome you into the fold. That, or you find someone to have some more… fun with.” Kurt smiled and looked at Freddy for a moment who blushed madly.

“I don’t…I’m not really into having that kind of fun with women…I hate when I have to put it like that.” As the young man said this, he smiled couldn’t help but let out a chuckled for a moment and Freddy just blushed like crazy.

“Well good thing you’re in a club, mainly for homosexuals.” Freddy put his hand over his eyes, hiding his shame for a moment as Kurt just tried to hold in his laughter for a moment.

“I didn’t even know…I’m so sorry.” Freddy slowly took his hand away and looked at Kurt who he noticed was just smiling at him. Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the young man’s way of being out of place.

“you’re cute.” He smiled and looked at Freddy for a moment. He took another sip from his drink and looked at him again for a moment. He leant in and whispered in his ear for a moment. “I do mean that, don’t worry. You look very good little finch.”

Freddy blushed at him and smiled for a moment, taking a small sip from is drink again and looking at him. “I like it when you call me finch… No one’s ever been so nice to me…not like this again.”

Kurt smiled and moved into kiss Freddy for a moment, who seemed like he was caught off guard by the sudden move. He didn’t pull away though, only stared at Kurt when he himself pulled away. “What’s wrong? I didn’t scare you, did I?”

“I just… I don’t know…it’s all new to me.” Freddy smiled and looked at Kurt for a moment. Kurt just looked at him with a confused expression. He hoped he wasn’t about to mess up this young man’s first times in any way.

“How about we go sit down somewhere for a moment and just talk then, if you want that.” Kurt smiled, but Freddy quickly kissed him on the cheek. Telling him to lead the way. Kurt smiled and lead Freddy to a sofa somewhere more in the back of the club, the music still filling the room and Kurt sat down, Freddy sitting next to him and laying his head on the man’s shoulder for a moment.

“If I’m being too, clingy, just tell me… I don’t want to scare you off immediately. I’m just not very experienced with these things.” Freddy looked at him and smiled as he said this. Kurt was confused as to how he could even think he was being too much. This young man was being so adorable, Kurt just wanted to take care of the young man. Kurt smiled, swinging Freddy’s legs over his own lap, kissing Freddy for a moment.

“You’re okay, don’t worry. I’ll tell you if you’re being weird. As long as you tell me if I am too.” Freddy giggled for a moment holding on to the other for a moment. In between moments they’re kissing Freddy looked like he wanted to say something.

“You look like something’s wrong. Tell me.” Kurt smiled and had moved his hand to the back of Freddy’s head, playing with the young man’s hair again for a moment. Just taking his time living what he felt he should with this young man. He smiled and wiped the locks of hair out of his face.

“I haven’t done anything like this before, club…being with a man like this…” Freddy blushed Kurt kissed his cheek for a moment. He grabbed the other’s hand, interlacing his fingers with Freddy’s for a moment as he talked.

“Really? Well little Finch, I’m honoured to be your first. I’ll be nice, don’t you worry, as long as you really want this.” Freddy smiled at the other’s words, leaning in to kiss the man, genuinely happy in this moment. Kurt smiled into the kiss and held him for a moment, playing with his fingers. “Do you want to go further little Finch?”

Freddy smiled for a moment, nodding slowly and burying his head into the crook of Kurt’s neck and whispering softly. “Please…I think I would like that…as long a you’re careful of course.”

“Of course, I will be careful. I would never want to hurt you…” Kurt smiled and moved Freddy to look at him, smiling at him again. “I would never do anything to hurt you. You have my word.”

“Good…Thank you.” Freddy smiled and kissed him again for a moment, getting up from his position on the couch against Kurt. He smiled and pulled on his hand. “If we want to get anywhere…we have to leave right?”

“Little Finch, we don’t have to go anywhere. Just need to get ourselves a room.” Freddy looked at him for a moment, smiling slightly as he talked.

“I just…We would have to go afterwards; I just want to sleep if we do those things.” Freddy smiled and held Kurt’s hand as he stood next to the couch. Kurt nodded and got up with him, quickly kissing him as he stood up.

“You want to go back to my place then?” Freddy nodded and quickly hugged the older man as he smiled and kissed him again. “Well, at least you are very enthusiastic little finch.”

“I’m being too much again or not?” Kurt shook his head and smiled, taking the young man’s hand and walking with him, walking together.

Kurt smiled as they left the club, leaving behind the warmth and nice sounds of the club for the cold January air outside. He kissed the young man again and lead the young man back to his apartment, talking all the way there. Talking about everything, they were talking about life, what they did for work, just general interests. Kurt smiled and looked at the young man before he opened the door to his apartment and lead him inside. “Well, here we are. Please, join me inside.”

Freddy followed him inside and smiled, looking around the apartment as he took in his surroundings for the time being. He quickly went back to hug Kurt for a moment, kissing him on the cheek. Kurt could not help but pull the young man as close as he physically could.

* * *

Freddy held on tight to Kurt, laying in bed with his head on the other’s chest. He curled around the older man; he was completely tuckered out. Kurt smiled and held the young man as close as he could. “You look really tired.”

Freddy nodded, laying his head back down on the other’s chest, not speaking for the time being. Just feeling the other breath slowly. Kurt smiled and looked at the young man again, playing with his hair for a moment, kissing his forehead for a moment. “You can go to sleep, don’t worry. It’s okay…”

He felt Freddy smile softly and nodded again, slowly falling asleep against Kurt. He smiled and continued playing with the young man’s hair, slowly dozing off himself, this really was one of the better nights he’d ever had.

Kurt woke up the next morning, bright and early, with the young man still curled around him like he’d gone to sleep the last night. He kissed the top of Freddy’s head, smiling as he slowly opened his eyes. “You’re still here…”

Freddy woke up slowly, looking up at Kurt, smiling softly. He looked like he didn’t know what to say at Kurt’s declaration, where else was he supposed to be? “I didn’t know I was supposed to leave…I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, I’m glad you’re still here…” He smiled and with his arms still wrapped around the young man he kissed him on the forehead again, earning another small smile from Freddy. “Don’t worry little finch, I’m glad you’re still here.”

“What time is it? I do have work to do today…I can’t just skip out on work the week we’re in the city.” Freddy smiled and even though he sounded like he had to get up, he made no move to actually try and get up from the position he was in.

“It’s around seven I would say… It’s the furthest I can ever sleep in.” Freddy giggled at what he said and smiled. “I think I should go then, but at the same time…promise me I’ll see you again…”

“meet me at the club again? I’ll see you there in the evening.” Freddy smiled and still not making any effort to leave he quickly kissed Kurt on the cheek.

“Of course, … I’ll make sure to look out for you.” Freddy smiled and finally making a move to get up and getting dressed while Kurt was still looking at him, he groaned for a moment.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to have to leave and I am now going to have to pretend to remember how to walk normally…” Kurt chuckled at the answer and got up, sliding on his briefs and trousers from the floor to see the young man out. Before he let Freddy open the door, he grabbed his arm for a moment.

“Little finch, I want you to promise me something… I don’t know what’s going to happen or if it’s going to happen soon, but promise me that if that club ever looks strange or that you don’t want to go in or that too many people are watching… just trust yourself, don’t get yourself caught up in trouble okay?” Freddy looked at him and nodded, Kurt kissing him in response.

“I trust you. I like it when you care about me.” He smiled and kissed the young man again, telling him that even if they would never see each other again, he would still care. “I’ll see you tonight then, thank you.”

With those words Freddy left Kurt’s apartment into the cold air of the January morning. He saw Freddy every night until the young man left back for his home again, his friends even noted that they had never seen him so often, even when he would regularly go to the clubs. Kurt was smitten with the young man and sadly when the time hit that the young man would likely be around again, things changed. The clubs were closed, Kurt was saddened that he would never see the young man again but hoped the young man had escaped the fate some people ended up with.

* * *

Kurt was sitting at his desk, going over some of the paperwork he had to complete before the end of the day when lieutenant Kirsch stepped into the office. He was a static man, he was sure he could have been a nice guy, but the booming voice and blind fanaticism leant him well as a lieutenant.

“Heil Hitler, Sir, the young men for your regiment are here, you said you wanted to talk to them, what do you want to do?” Kurt thought for a moment giving a half-hearted ‘heil Hitler’ as an immediate response. He was supposed to train up this group of young men into war machines, it wasn’t exactly his idea of fun. He wanted to get to know them at least a little bit, know how they themselves were built, to make sure he knew who he could give some slack to and who he would have to push harder to do certain task.

“Send them in, alphabetically, one by one. I want to know what kind of people I am going to be dealing with for the foreseeable future.” The lieutenant nodded, giving a salute as he walked out, he’d come pretty far in this mess of an army in six years, now he got to boss people around and got away with a whole lot. He still thought about the young man from time to time.

He talked to a bunch of young men that day, all day hearing the same answers of being happy to serve the country in it’s time of need. All the same stuff he heard every time, nothing different than he expected from young men who have been in the Hitlerjugend. He never heard a word out of line, they would all be simple. He wasn’t even looking anymore when the door opened. He grabbed a new piece of paper to start a profile on the new young man walking in.

“Heil Hitler!” He was greeted with and he did an unenthusiastic one in return. Without even looking up the young man sat down across from him and Kurt started writing, instructing the man to state his name and age. “Oh, Friedrich Finkel. I’m 22.”

As Kurt wrote down the name and age something his him, he quickly looked up from his paper and looked at the same young man he had woken up in bed with. A few years older sure, but still the same young man. Did he remember him? Why was the first thing he thought of the very present possibility that this young man could sell him out as a homosexual? The young man seemed struck with the same recognition. Kurt stood up from his chair behind the desk, dropping the pen. He slowly walked over to the young man who looked at him with fear, an emotion he hoped never to see in this young man’s eyes. “Finkel, stand up.”

The young man followed the order quickly his own chair nearly falling down behind him. He looked at Kurt, just staring at him with genuine fear in his eyes. He didn’t dare speak out of line; the fear had been talked into him very well in these past few years. He was certain he heard a small yelp of surprise when he grabbed the young man into a hug. He held the young man as close as he possibly could taking his side cap off an running his hand through Freddy’s hair again after so long.

“Hey, don’t be scared little Finch…I’ve missed you.” As he held the young man, he felt him starting to shake, he heard him starting to cry, softly but it was there. Kurt pushed Freddy away a little bit to get a good look at him.

“Hey, little Finch. Don’t cry. I will make sure you’re safe. I promise.” Freddy looked at him and smiled through the tears for a moment. Looking at the older man, smiling and going back to bury his head in the crook of the other’s neck.

“I thought I would never see you again, I came back to the city a year later and the club was closed and boarded up and I just thought about what you said… I didn’t go near it again. I missed you so much.” Kurt smiled and kissed the young man to stop him from talking too much. Kurt smiled and held him again, quickly kissing him again.

“Hey, don’t worry. I will make sure you’re not hurt. Calm yourself down for a second. We’ll talk for a moment, normal questions. I’ll see you tonight okay?” He smiled and quickly kissed the young man before going back to his chair to continue writing. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you, little Finch.”

“I love it when you call me little Finch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fink means finch in German.


End file.
